Happily ever after?
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: Takes place after the end of the anime. Changes are occurring in NG. What does the future hold for the Gravi cast? New encounters, new people and new problems. R&R Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own only my OC**

**Warning: Reposted and renamed. ****Previous title: "Strange encounters."**

**A/N: Almost 2 years after I first started writing this I decided to make some serious editing and repost it. Now I am a more experienced writer and I hope that it will show. Many alterations have occurred in the plot, which is why I decided to repost the entire story.**

**English is not my first language so plz be kind. ****Reviews will make me very happy!**

**Please visit my profile and vote in the poll!**

Beta read by **Aliarcy**

* * *

The day had started quite ordinarily for Bad Luck's crew. Shuichi was, as always, late and had to be dragged in by K under the threat of his magnum, after which the recording had gone smoothly, with K carefully watching out for anyone slacking (mainly Suichi). Despite his measures Shuichi, somehow, still managed to find the opportunity to whine to Hiro about Yuki. That day's issue was how cold how irrationally (according to Shuichi) angry Yuki got when Shuichi, accidentally, almost burned down the apartment while trying to cook.

It was late in the afternoon (the sun had already set), when K finally gave them permission to go home**. **But just as they were preparing to leave the studio they received word from Thoma's secretary that the president wanted to see them all, in his office as soon as possible.

Unable to disobey the president, they hurried to his office where, much to their surprise, they found the members of _Nittle Grasper_, minus Seguchi Thoma. Apparently both groups had been summoned there but no one knew why. Shuichi was very nervous at the thought of the terribly intimidating president while Sakano sat in agony of what the president wanted to tell them, horrific scenarios developing inside his head. Everyone else was calmly waiting, except perhaps K, who was polishing his gun with a crazy gleam in his eye or Ryuichi who was talking to Kumagoro, seeming barely able to restrain himself from going all hyper.

After less than five minutes of, in some cases, tense anticipation, the door opened and in came the ever smiling president of NG Corporation followed by a man they had never seen before.

That man was quite handsome**. **No more than 25 years of age, short brown hair, brown eyes, normal height and weight. His posture was aristocratic and the dark blue costume he wore complemented his athletic figure, while his glasses gave him a more sophisticated look.

"Sorry everyone, sorry for being late but I had a meeting," Thoma said while glancing around at the group. "Please take a seat Mr. Wilson."

With a cat-like grace the newcomer took a seat by Ryuichi while Thoma took his rightful place on the presidential chair.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I summoned you here so unexpectedly today so I will be brief and to the point. I have an announcement to make…Starting today NG will become part of the Witch. As most of you already know, Witch is the largest music company in both the US and Europe."

The room was filled with silence and utter shock. No one had seen this coming; Thoma hadn't spoken about this to anyone, not even his band-mates.

"NG will not be taken over completely, think of it more as an alliance. Witch wants to gain a foothold on Japan and NG will be able to go international. However, some changes will occur. The most important one is that I will step down, temporarily, from president and Mr. Wilson will take over while I fully devote myself to _Nittle Grasper_."

The thought that passed through everyone's head was _**No! That is not possible, is Thoma really relinquishing control of the company?!**_

"Mr. Wilson, do you wish to say something before we take our leave?" Thoma suggested.

"Yes thank you Seguchi-san," Darien said. "I would just like to add that this is not a permanent change. It is a required adjustment that will last only for the first period of the merger, while we will try to promote the two leading bands in the US and Europe. I do not want this to preoccupy you, what I want is for both bands to focus solely on making music. _Nittle Grasper _and _Bad Luck_ can become international in less than 6 months if everything goes as planned. That is my promise. So, let's work hard towards that goal."

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I own only my OC.**

**Reviews are more than welcome! Tell me if you want me to continue this!**

Beta read by **Aliarcy**

* * *

**oOo**

The next day, a little after 9, Hiro and Suguru were in the studio as usual. Unlike most days, neither Sakano nor K was there. Shuichi was also absent but that didn't actually surprise anyone anymore.

Not saying anything besides the usual greetings, they sat down to wait for the vocalist to make his appearance. They both looked bored and tired; it wasn't as if waking up early was easy for them either. Total silence reigned for a few moments.

"What do you think about yesterday's events?" asked Hiro.

"Hugh?" Fujisaki snapped out of his half-asleep state and looked at the guitarist.

"About the new president and the merger," Hiro clarified.

"...Well, it is a good opportunity for us, don't you think?" Suguru questioned.

"Yeah, but I would have never expected Seguchi-san to give up his position...even temporarily. He must want this to happen very much," Hiro replied.

"Guess so…" Suguru's eyes wondered aimlessly in the small room, "Shuichi is late again..." he observed.

"Everyone has gotten used to it by now Suguru," Hiro said with a slight smile.

"Yes, it has become an everyday thing lately," the keyboardist agreed.

"It's because the problems with Yuki are in the past now...Shuichi is at last happy," Hiro replied, his honest smile revealed that he was truly glad for his friend.

Suguru nodded in agreement, "It is strange however."

"What is?" the guitarist asked, looking at his fellow Bad Luck member with a quirked eyebrow.

"It is strange that even when he's happy he somehow manages to get himself in a slump again."

"..." Hiro couldn't really say anything to that; it was totally true.

The door suddenly burst open and an out of breath Shuichi was seen standing there.

"...S-sorry...I'm...late..."he managed to say, panting.

"Yeah, yeah...like this isn't the 3rd time this week," Suguru muttered, dismissively.

Hiro had noticed something strange in that picture. "Hey Shu, how come K isn't dragging you in?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Shuichi said, just having realized that fact himself. Shuichi looked as if he expected K to jump out and mob him while he scanned the area for his gun carrying 'friend'.

"That is strange, we haven't seen him since yesterday and usually he is here before you or comes in with you," Hiro mused.

"You mean dragging him," Suguru offered.

Shuichi glared at the keyboardist, "Well, as you can see, I came all by myself today. No one dra-"

"Excuse me..."

Shuichi was interrupted by a polite voice coming from the direction of the door of the recording room. All the members of Bad Luck turned to that direction. A mutual gasp of amazement could be heard as they looked at the man standing easily in the doorway. The man was simply gorgeous! Even Suguru was mesmerized by his looks. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a simple green shirt but despite these plain clothes his looks were sure to draw attention. This strangers' body was that of a model and his skin was slightly tanned, nicely complimented with short black hair and a pair of exceptionally dark green eyes.

"Is this the studio were "Bad Luck" is recording?" the stranger asked.

"Y-yes, this is it. We are "Bad Luck" said Hiro, who was the first to recover his speaking ability.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Please don't be offended, I just came from Europe so I hadn't known..." the man said honestly.

"That's okay. I'm Hiroshi Nakano by the way," the Bad Luck's guitarist extended his hand towards the stranger who took it lightly and smiled.

"I'm Marco Reyes, pleased to meet you."

"This is Shuichi Shindou and Suguru Fujisaki," Hiro proceeded to introduce his fellow band mates.

"Nice to meet you Reyes-san" Shuichi exclaimed as he and Marco shook hands.

"Please call me Marco, Shindou-san," the new comer said with a kind smile.

"Then you must call me Shuichi," the vocalist beamed.

"You speak Japanese very well Reyes-san," Suguru remarked after he had also exchanged greetings with Marco.

"Marco, please; thank you for your remark. The truth is that I do have an affinity for languages," Marco replied.

"Well, I see everyone is here," K, having just arrived, said as he walked into the room, "Good, because I have to relay the orders of the new boss."

K took a deep breath, "As has already been stated, everything will continue as before. The only change that will affect Bad Luck directly is that you will receive a new member."

"What?!" exclaimed the three members of Bad Luck simultaneously. He had to be kidding.

"Mr. Reyes will join in as the band's lyricist," K announced with a triumphant smile.

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Beta read by **Aliarcy**

* * *

**oOo**

K's statement was followed by an extensive silence. Everyone, with the exception of Marco, stared at the blond manager with eyes wide as plates. Shuichi appeared to be the most shocked, if his wide-open mouth was anything to judge by. No doubt that was the effect brought about by the intense surprise.

"Really, K-san?" Suguru asked. His surprised expression had given its place to a beaming smile. "I already like the new president! At last we will have our lyrics in time, no more slumps..." he added happily with a dreamy glint in his eyes.

"W-why? Am I not good enough?" muttered Shuichi sniffing as waterfall-tears ran down his face.

Hiro placed his hand on Shuichi shoulder, "Now, now Shu. You are a very good lyricist..." Comforting Shuichi wasn't always his easiest duty as a friend but he at least tried.

"When you are not in a slump," muttered Suguru, momentarily getting out of his daze. His remark earned him a glare from Hiro and a couple more tears from Shuichi.

"WHY? Why K-san? Does the new president hate me?" Shuichi wailed, having grabbed K by the sleeve, crying even more pathetically than ever.

"Shu," Hiro said quietly while pulling him away from K, mostly out of fear of what the half-mad manager would do, "think of how much time you will have now to spend with Yuki."

Upon hearing that Shuichi instantly looked up, "Really?" Hiro nodded positively. That seemed to do the trick as the pink-haired vocalist changed immediately to normal (if you can call him normal under any circumstances). He wiped the traces of tears from his eyes, using his sleeve.

"Yeah! More time with Yuki! More time with Yuki!" he started to yell running around the small room.

"Nice save Hiro," K acknowledged.

"You are certainly a very cheerful group of people," Marco, whom they seemed to have forgotten, observed as he approached Hiro and K.

"Sorry about that but it is a situation you will have to get used to if we are to work together," the red-haired guitarist told him with a smile while running his hand through his long, fiery locks.

"No problem Hiro, it is nice to be so energetic," the lyricist said. "By the way, K-san I will start working on some new lyrics as soon as possible but for now I will go see the president if you don't mind. We have some additional matters to discuss before the end of business today."

"Sure Marco, we will see you tomorrow," K agreed.

With a quick but calm pace the newly appointed lyricist made his exit, leaving the members of Bad Luck to compose themselves from the excitement of the day and start working.

As soon as Marco left Hiro turned to K with a questioning look on his face, "How come you weren't here when we first arrived?"

"That is right K, you weren't around earlier. Where were you?" Shuichi inquired, having been brought back to reality by the sudden change of subject. The question snapped Fujisaki back to reality as well; no matter how much he wished to remain in dream land where everything was on time and normal.

"Well, you see…" K started explaining, "I arrived quite early, as usual, but I was immediately summoned by the new president..."

**Flashback**

_"Good morning K-san," the new, but temporary, president of NG stood up to greet the manager as K entered the office that, until yesterday, had belonged to Seguchi Thoma. Darien, true to the impression of good taste that he had demonstrated from the day before, wore a custom tailored suit of the finest quality. He was clothed in __black, except for a deep red tie. On his face he wore a slight smile that made him look very pleasant. (reworded, looks bad if you do two sentence starting with 'he' in a row.)_

_"Good morning Mr. President," K responded with respect._

_"I won't take a lot of your time since we are both rather busy," Darien said, sitting back down and motioning to K to take a seat as well. "The first few days will be difficult as some needed changes will occur. One of those changes is that a lyricist, which I've already chosen, will be assigned to write songs for Bad Luck."_

_"Why? Don't you think they have done a good job so far?" K asked, locking gazes with the president._

_Darien was the first to look away. He sat back in his chair and took off his glasses, placing them on his desk. "They have, but right now time is of the essence. We need to quickly produce some songs that will also be written in English. It is something that must be done in order to promote the band internationally. Additionally, I do not want to pressure Shindou-san more than necessary. Performing to the best of their abilities is enough for me."_

"_If that is so, will Nittle Grasper be getting a lyricist too?" K questioned quirking an eyebrow._

_"No," Darien shook his head negatively, "they have a lot more experience than Bad Luck and they also have a good knowledge of English. However, should any such need presents itself; they will be also given any necessary assistance."_

_Suddenly a loud knock sounded from the door, calling their attention away from each other._

_"Come in," said Darien._

_The man walked in and stood casually to the side, waiting to be addressed by the group. "Ah good, you are here Marco," Darien said upon seeing the newcomer, "K-san, this is Marco Reyes, the lyricist I told you about."_

_"Nice to meet you," both men greeted each other as they shook hands._

_"Marco, why don't you go to Bad Luck's recording studio and K will meet you there to make the announcement," Darien suggested._

_"Certainly 'Mr. President", as you command'" Marco replied solemnly but his voice carried a hint of amusement. With a few strides he reached the door and opened it. "See you later Darien," he added, waving with the back of his hand, just before he stepped outside the room._

**Flashback ends**

"...and after that, the president offered me some additional instructions, which you don't need to know about and then I came here," K concluded his narration.

"Marco seemed to be on familiar terms with the new president, wasn't he Hiro?" Shuichi mused.

"And he seems more like a model or an actor than a lyricist," Suguru observed.

"That was totally random Suguru but you are right. You are both right," Hiro said, nodding in agreement with his fellow band mates comments.

Suguru turned to K, "By the way K-san, isn't Witch's President Aidan Strom?"

"Eeeh!?" Shuichi exclaimed in surprise, "You mean the famous singer Aidan Strom?"

"Yes, he is," K confirmed.

"Wow!" Shuichi squealed, "That is awesome! Do you think that now, with the merger and all, we will have the opportunity to meet him in person Hiro?" The pink-haired vocalist asked his friend, his eyes full of hope.

"I do not know Shuichi, he is a very busy person," Hiro explained

"Not to mention that he is a very reserved and eccentric person," Suguru added.

"Why do you say that?" Shuichi asked, confusion hinted by the way his brows furrowed.

"He is rarely seen outside of his concerts and almost never at daytime," the keyboardist replied.

"Oh! How mysterious!" Shuichi marveled.

"It isn't really, he is probably spending the days resting and preparing his songs," the always levelheaded Hiro offered.

"That is true. After all he composes all his songs on his own," Suguru informed, seeming a bit excited. Shuichi approached him and gave him a nudge, "I did not know you were such a loyal fan of Aidan, Suguru!"

The keyboardist blushed slightly, "It's not-…I just like his songs."

Shuichi grinned. "Then how do you know all these things about him? You were the first one to make the connection between Witch and him; Hiro and I didn't know about it," the vocalist persisted.

"Well boys, enough talking! Why don't you go back to work," K suggested with just a hint of a threat.

"Do we ha-" Shuichi started to whine. He wanted to pester Suguru a bit more, but then he noticed the glimmer in their manager's eyes. That, combined with the sight of the upholstered magnum, gleaming at the hand of said manager, was enough to drown any protests or objections Shuichi might have had otherwise.

In fact, all three members of "Bad Luck" were quite eager to comply.

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *

**A/N:** Please review if you want me to continue this story.

* * *


End file.
